My Noona's Boyfriend
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: KangTeuk ft Kyuhyun fic. No summary, just read.. RnR please?


"Leeteukie, saranghae! Mau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanya seorang namja kekar bermata sipit pada sosok yeoja mungil dihadapannya. Wajah namja itu merah, semerah tomat sementara yeoja kecil itu hanya mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah yang sama merahnya.

"Nado saranghae, Kanginnie.." sahut yeoja manis berlesung pipi yang dipanggil 'Leeteuk' seraya memeluk namja bernama Kangin itu. Kim Youngwoon—atau biasa dipanggil Kangin itu—langsung meraup tubuh mungil yeojachingu barunya dalam-dalam, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata sudah menatapnya tajam dari balik tembok, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tajam setajam silet. *pletak*

"Jadi, itu namjachingu noona, ya? Lihat saja, tidak ada yang boleh merebut noona dari sisiku!" tekad suara pemilik sepasang mata tersebut dengan yakin sebelum menghilang begitu saja.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Title : My Noona's Boyfriend

Disclaimer : KangTeuk belong to each other. And Kyuhyun is Sungminimi's eventhough I don't mention Minimi's name here. ;;)

Warnings : genderswitch, ff family campuran romance. Yang nggak suka bisa langsung pergi.

Keterangan : Kangin (20 years old, in college), Leeteuk (18 years old, in senior high school), Kyuhyun (7 years old, in elementary school)

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, JUST GO.**

**WOULD YOU LEAVE SOME REVIEW PLEASE?**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Noona sudah pulang?" suara itu langsung menyambut Leeteuk yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu besar. Leeteuk tersenyum hangat mendapati Kyuhyun, namdongsaeng-nya sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu untuk menyambutnya pulang. Ditambah dengan dua gelas susu coklat dingin yang dibawa adiknya itu.

"Ne, Kyu lihat noona sudah di rumah, kan?" Leeteuk dengan lembut mengacak rambut adiknya yang masih berumur 7 tahun itu. Leeteuk sendiri sudah berada di tahun ketiga _senior high school_, yang artinya umur Leeteuk sekarang 18 tahun.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas susu coklat dingin kearah Leeteuk, "Buat noona.." kata Kyuhun, kemudian mengambil gelasnya sendiri dan langsung duduk manis menonton TV.

Leeteuk menerima susu dari Kyuhyun dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis. "Hum.. Mashita.. Ini Kyu yang buat ya? Aigoo ~ Adik noona hebat ya, sudah bisa bikin susu sendiri.." Leeteuk langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan kecupan kecil di bibir noona-nya itu.

Jika dilihat, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun memang pasangan kakak beradik yang sangat akrab walaupun jarak umur antara mereka cukup jauh. Hal ini disebabkan oleh jarangnya orangtua mereka berada di rumah. Orangtua mereka terlampau sibuk mengurusi perusahaan-perusahaan mereka yang tersebar di banyak negara, membuat orangtua mereka harus bolak-balik dari satu negara ke negara yang lain, menyisakan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang hanya berdua di rumah.

TING TONG ~

Bel rumah berbunyi. Leeteuk berdiri, hendak membuka pintu depan, tapi Kyuhyun melesat lebih cepat kearah pintu depan dan membuka pintunya. Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian beranjak ke dapur, berniat membuat makan siang untuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

Kyuhyun memandang namja yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dengan tajam. Kyuhyun ingat benar, namja berwajah seperti rakun inilah yang telah menyatakan cintanya pada noona-nya tadi siang saat jam istirahat. Darimana Kyuhyun tahu? Kyuhyun kan hobi main ke sekolah noona-nya kalau sudah pulang sekolah. Jelas saja namja kecil tampan itu bisa tahu segala berita terbaru mengenai noona yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Jeogiyo, bisa bertemu dengan Teukie?" tanya Kangin sambil menunduk menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. Kyuhyun tertegun. Bahkan baru beberapa jam pacaran saja sudah berani memanggil noona-nya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya pura-pura polos, "Tidak boleh!" jawabnya mutlak membuat Kangin melotot.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Kangin terbata sekaligus kaget. Pasalnya, anak kecil didepannya ini sungguh berani memvonis dirinya tidak boleh bertemu dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Karena Teukie-noona punyaku!" jawab Kyuhyun lugas membuat Kangin makin melotot. Kangin menggulung lengan bajunya dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun, "Ya! Apa maksudmu, anak kecil? Kau minta kuhajar? Jelas-jelas Teukie itu—ADAAAW!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik rambut cepak Kangin dengan keras, tak memperdulikan Kangin yang sudah meringis-ringis.

"NOONAAAA!" jerit Kyuhyun nyaring ketika Kangin mulai mengancamnya. Leeteuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh langsung berlari menghampiri adiknya yang ternyata sekarang berada di hadapan namjachingu-nya, menarik rambut Kangin dengan sadis.

Kangin menatap Leeteuk dari ujung matanya. "A-Annyeong, chagiya.." sapa Kangin dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk karena tarikan tangan mungil Kyuhyun pada rambutnya. Leeteuk menutup bibirnya dengan tangan dan tertawa kecil.

"Annyeong, Kangin-oppa.." sapa Leeteuk balik dengan wajah sedikit merona. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. Bahkan noona-nya juga sampai menanggapi ucapan namja konyol berbadan besar yang rambutnya masih ia tarik dengan sadis itu.

"No-Noona... kenapa—"

"Lepaskan rambutnya, Kyunnie.." pinta Leeteuk lembut sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berjongkok didepannya. Leeteuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun dari rambut Kangin dan melepasnya pelan-pelan.

"Noona..."

"Dia namjachingu noona.. Beri salam padanya, Kyunnie.." Leeteuk kembali berdiri bersamaan dengan Kangin yang juga sekarang sudah berdiri dan mengusap-usap rambutnya sambil sesekali meringis. Kyuhyun hanya diam, merasa malas mengikuti permintaan noona-nya.

"Mianhae, Kangin-oppa.. Kyunnie memang kurang bisa akrab dengan orang baru.." Leeteuk menunduk minta maaf. Kangin buru-buru tersenyum, menampakkan _eye smile_-nya.

"Gwaenchanayo, chagiya.. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun hanya anak-anak.." tukas Kangin mengerti. Leeteuk tersenyum membalas senyuman kekasihnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun menyeringai seram.

Kangin tidak tahu rupanya.

Kyuhyun _bukan_ anak-anak biasa.

.

.

"Kyunnie, noona mau masak dulu.. Kau jangan mengacau ya?" Leeteuk mengambil sebuah celemek berwarna biru dan memakainya cepat-cepat, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan segala PR-nya di ruang keluarga. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kearah Leeteuk, kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku matematika kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara itu tiba-tiba mengusik Kyuhyun yang tengah menggigit-gigit pensil mekaniknya dengan asyik. Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya, memandang Kangin, si pemilik suara tadi dengan pandangan tak suka. Kangin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan santai, berusaha tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Hyung sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan nada penuh dendam. Kangin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa aku disini? Tentu saja karena aku kekasih noona-mu.." jawab Kangin dengan bangga, berharap jawaban itu akan dengan cepat meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil polos yang bisa tertipu dan segera dibujuk dengan jawaban murahan macam itu. Ha!

"Tapi aku adiknya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum polos, "Dan aku jelas-jelas lebih pantas berada di sisi noona-ku dibanding hyung.." Kyuhyun berdiri dan menarik-narik tangan Kangin dengan sadis, "Hyung! Pulang sana!"

Kangin _sweatdropped_ melihat Kyuhyun mati-matian menarik tubuhnya yang berat untuk berdiri dan segera meninggalkan rumahnya. Tapi bersamaan, Kangin juga tertawa dalam hati, mengingat tubuhnya yang besar dan berat, Kyuhyun takkan bisa memindahkan ataupun menggeser Kangin dengan mudah.

"Eeeeenghhh ~~" Kyuhyun masih berusaha menarik Kangin berdiri, "Hyung berat sekali!" celoteh Kyuhyun putus asa, kemudian sesegera mungkin berlari ke dapur. Sesaat, Kangin lega sudah bisa sedikit terhindar dari setan cilik tersebut.

"NOONA! JANGAN PACARAN SAMA KANGIN-HYUNG! KALAU NOONA PACARAN SAMA DIA NANTI DIMAKAN!" seruan Kyuhyun yang keras dan terdengar tak masuk akal langsung membuat Kangin terjungkal dari sofa.

"KANGIN-HYUNG SEPERTI MONSTER, NOONA! BADANNYA BERAT SEKALI!" seru Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Kangin merutuk dalam hati. Demi apapun yang ada didunia, Kangin benar-benar menyesal saat dulu beranggapan bahwa menjadi kekasih seorang Leeteuk adalah hal paling membahagiakan sedunia. Memang, jika hanya berdua dengan Leeteuk membahagiakan, sih..

Tapi, kalau ditambah dengan namja cilik adik Leeteuk itu?

Sepertinya Kangin harus berpikir dua kali.

.

_a few days later_—

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di ranjang, memperhatikan noona-nya yang sedang sibuk mengoleskan _lipgloss_ ke bibirnya yang sedikit pucat, membuat bibir menggoda itu kini terlihat mengkilap dan manis. Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah bayangan Leeteuk dalam kaca, "Noona neomu yeppeo.." ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Leeteuk menutup _lipgloss_-nya kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum kearah adiknya. "Ne, gomawo Kyunnie.." Leeteuk mengecup pipi Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil tas kecilnya dan mulai memasukkan barang-barang yang ia anggap penting kedalam sana.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat noona-nya menjadi penasaran. "Noona mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengintip isi tas Leeteuk. Yeoja manis itu mengambil Kyuhyun dan memangkunya. "Mau jalan-jalan dengan Kangin.. Kyunnie mau ikut?" tawar Leeteuk.

Awalnya Kyuhyun ragu. Tapi, begitu mendengar penawaran menggiurkan dari Leeteuk, otak Kyuhyun mulai berputar dan sesaat kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah seringaian penuh arti yang untungnya tak disadari Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku mau ikut, noona.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tersenyum cerah.

Sementara Kangin—yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai rencana Kyuhyun terhadapnya—hanya berjalan santai hendak menjemput kekasihnya pergi kencan di hari Minggu yang cerah ini. Yang sama cerahnya seperti suasana hatinya.

Tangan kanan Kangin menggenggam sebuket kecil bunga _lily_ putih kesukaan Leeteuk dan beberapa aksesori berwarna putih yang manis. Wajahnya tak berhenti menampilkan _eye smile_-nya yang tak disadarinya telah memikat banyak ahjumma sepanjang perjalanannya ke rumah Leeteuk.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, dan tiba-tiba saja Kangin sudah berada didepan rumah Leeteuk. Kangin menyembunyikan buket _lily_ itu dibalik punggungnya yag lebar, kemudian memencet bel dengan gugup. Kangin iseng-iseng membayangkan seperti apa penampilan Leeteuk nantinya.

CKLEK.

"Eh? Hyung lagi?"

DEG.

Suara ini...

"Hyung mau jemput noona ya?"

Kangin menoleh ke bawah, dan benar saja. Namja yang tidak diharapkan Kangin untuk muncul kini malah sedang berdiri dengan tangan masih memegang gagang pintu, dan seringai terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan. Dan yang membuat Kangin heran, Kyuhyun mengenakan kaus berkerah serta celana jeans panjang—_outfit_ khas anak-anak yang akan pergi jalan-jalan.

"K-Kyu? Kenapa kau pakai baju seperti itu?" tanya Kangin takut-takut. Otaknya mulai berdoa, supaya dugaannya tidak benar.

"Aku akan ikut hyung dan noona jalan-jalan.." jawab Kyuhyun santai, tapi cukup membuat Kangin ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok terdekat. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus mengganggu kencan perdananya dengan Leeteuk?

"Tenang saja, aku nggak akan mengganggu hyung dan noona kok.. Aku cuma ingin menjaga noona dari orang-orang jahat seperti hyung.." Kyuhyun kembali menjawab dengan santai, membuat wajah Kangin memerah menahan rasa sebal yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Kalau saja anak kecil didepannya ini bukan calon adik iparnya, Kangin pasti sudah... Pasti sudah...

"Eh? Kyu? Kangin-oppa?" suara lembut Leeteuk menginterupsi perang dingin antara Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Kangin buru-buru tersenyum lagi dan senyuman itu semakin lebar setelah ia melihat dandanan kekasihnya.

Rambut Leeteuk yang hitam bergelombang dibiarkan terurai dengan tambahan bando berwarna putih menghiasi kepalanya. Leeteuk mengenakan _mini dress_ yang juga berwarna putih. Sementara tangannya menenteng tas berukuran sedang berwarna abu-abu. Sungguh imut.

Kangin tak berkedip memandangi yeojachingu-nya itu. Saking kagumnya, Kangin bahkan sampai lupa melontarkan kata-kata pujian untuk kekasihnya. Namun, berkat beberapa kali tarikan keras Kyuhyun pada celananya, Kangin sadar dan langsung menyodorkan bunga itu kearah yeojachingu-nya yang sedikit memerah.

"Untukmu.." Kangin tersenyum lagi, membuat Kyuhyun merasa ingin muntah melihat pemandangan ala telenovela didepannya. Kangin yang tersenyum bodoh serta noona-nya yang terlihat cantik hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu saat menerima bunga dari Kangin.

'_Ini tidak adil!_' protes Kyuhyun dalam hati. _'Bahkan noona sampai lupa kalau disini ada aku.._' batin Kyuhyun melas.

"Mau sampai kapan pandang-pandangan begitu? Langsung pergi saja.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil langsung menarik tangan Leeteuk menjauh dari Kangin. Leeteuk tergagap sebentar dan langsung tersadar. "E-Eh, Kangin-oppa.. Benar kata Kyunnie.. Kurasa sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang.."

"A-Ah ne, kajja.."

.

.

"Noonaaaaa ~ Kyu mau nasi goreng kimchi ~~" lengkingan itu kembali saat mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang hari ini. Kangin mendengus sebal, sudah lumayan hafal dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang didengarnya dari Leeteuk.

**Pertama**, Kyuhyun takkan berhenti hingga keinginannya dituruti. Kangin sedikit menduga hal ini disebabkan karena Leeteuk terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun.

Kangin melirik kearah Leeteuk. Yeoja itu tampak sedikit kerepotan mengatur letak kantong-kantong plastik tempat mainan-mainan baru Kyuhyun. Yang membelikan? Tentu saja Kangin. Bagaimanapun, Kangin masih berniat meluluhkan hati calon adik iparnya yang _evil_ tapi tampan itu. Untungnya Kangin memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu sehingga ongkos usaha untuk meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun tidaklah terlalu berat.

**Kedua**, banyak-banyaklah bersabar, karena Kyuhyun itu _evil_. Untuk yang ini, saat ini Kangin masih sanggup hanya mengelus dada menahan sabar.

Kini Kangin ganti menatap Kyuhyun. Bocah berkulit pucat itu sibuk mengambil _tissue_ banyak-banyak dan membeberkannya diatas meja, kemudian menggulung semuanya menjadi bola yang berukuran cukup besar. Setelah dirasa bola _tissue_ itu cukup padat, Kyuhyun dengan sigap melemparkan bola itu kearah Kangin dan telak mengenai kepala Kangin.

"Aish.." desis Kangin, memandang malas pada Kyuhyun yang kini terkikik geli.

"Noonaaaaa ~~ Kyu mau jus jeruuuk.. Kyu juga mau _cake_ yang ada disini.." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengambil daftar menu dan menunjuk-nunjuk pada gambar jus jeruk dan _cake strawberry_ yang ada dalam daftar menu.

Leeteuk memandang Kangin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bagaimanapun, kan Kangin yang membayar makanan yang dia dan Kyuhyun pesan.

"Ne, biarkan dia memesan yang dia inginkan, chagi.." balas Kangin sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk tersenyum minta maaf pada kekasihnya, kemudian mengangguk pada Kyuhyun yang kegirangan.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melompat dari kursi yang dinaikinya. "Noona, aku mau cuci tangan dulu.." pamit Kyuhyun, kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang berada agak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai. Memutar matanya memperhatikan seluruh interior restoran yang tertangkap retinanya. Dan dengan segera, mata Kyuhyun terhenti pada taman kecil di bagian depan restoran.

"Eung? Ada taman disini? Kenapa tadi aku tak melihatnya ya?" gumam Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari kecil menuju taman yang memancarkan suasana sejuk itu.

Dengan cepat, mata tajam Kyuhyun menagkap sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di balik semak-semak. Diiringi rasa penasaran yang kuat, Kyuhyun menyingkapkan semak-semak itu kearah yang berlawanan, menampilkan seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu yang tengah memandang bingung pada sosok Kyuhyun.

"Omoo! Kucing!" Kyuhyun girang dan langsung mengangkat kucing itu, mengajaknya bermain.

.

_sementara, di sisi KangTeuk—_

.

Leeteuk bolak-balik melihat jamnya dengan cemas. Sudah beberapa puluh menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun bahkan belum kembali dari acara cuci tangannya.

Kangin yang menangkap gelagat gusar Leeteuk hanya mengelus bahu Leeteuk. "Sabar, chagi.. Mungkin saja Kyunnie sedang antri.."

Leeteuk masih mencari-cari sosok adiknya dengan kalut. "Tidak mungkin, oppa.. Aku sangat tahu Kyunnie itu tidak sabaran.. Dia akan langsung main serobot dan biasanya dia sangat cepat kalau cuci tangan.. Tidak mungkin selama ini.." cerocos Leeteuk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir.

Leeteuk meletakkan tasnya di pangkuan kekasihnya. "Aku titip ini, aku mau cari Kyunnie dulu.." pamitnya, dan sedetik kemudian langsung melesat pergi. Kangin hanya mendesah berat, tapi bibirnya menampilkan senyum.

"Leeteuk itu keibuan sekali ya.." gumam Kangin tidak pada siapa-siapa sementara tangannya memainkan gantungan kunci di tas Leeteuk.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk berjalan cepat menyusuri kamar mandi restoran tersebut. Kedua mata coklatnya sibuk mencari-cari sosok berambut ikal yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kyunnie..." gumam Leeteuk, masih mencari-cari sosok adiknya. Tapi tiba-tiba, kedua mata coklat lembut itu membulat begitu melihat bayangan adiknya yang tengah mengelus-elus seekor kucing gemuk berbulu abu-abu.

Senyum perlahan terkembang di bibir Leeteuk dan sedetik kemudian, Leeteuk sudah berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan si kucing. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah melihat noona-nya melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Leeteuk. "Noona!"

"KYUHYUN!" seru Leeteuk keras yang membuat si kucing kaget. Si kucing refleks melompat ke jalan raya, dan tepat pada saat itu sebuah mobil melaju kencang, hendak menabrak si kucing.

"Kucing!" Kyuhyun ikut mengejar si kucing, hendak menyelamatkannya. Tapi, jelas sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang menjadi sasaran tabrak mobil berwarna merah itu. Leeteuk melotot kemudian menjerit keras, "KYUHYUUUN!"

Kyuhyun hanya memandang polos pada kucing itu sampai akhirnya menyadari posisi mobil yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya itu. Kyuhyun melotot _shock_. Dan kemudian...

CKIIIIT—

BRAK!

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat sambil memeluk si kucing. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, kemudian membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Namja kecil itu bingung. Seharusnya saat mobil itu menabraknya, Kyuhyun akan merasa sakit, bukan? Tapi ini? Bahkan Kyuhyun tak merasakan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan membelalakkan matanya menatap pemandangan didepannya sekarang. Tubuh noona-nya tergeletak tak jauh darinya dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari kepala Leeteuk. Kyuhyun perlahan mulai terisak melihat kondisi noona-nya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati tubuh noona-nya. "Noona.. Noona.. Hiks.." Kyuhyun terisak kecil mendapati saat ia membalikkan tubuh Leeteuk. Mata Leeteuk tertutup rapat, tapi untungnya dadanya masih mengembang dan mengempis, yang menandakan bahwa yeoja itu masih hidup, hanya tak sadarkan diri.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Noona..." Kyuhyun meratap keras. Otaknya terasa kacau, semuanya bercampur aduk. Dan bahkan mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun tidak bisa membedakan mana perasaan bingung, kalut dan khawatir karena semuanya seperti diaduk menjadi satu di perutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran dan otak Kyuhyun terisi oleh satu nama.

Kangin.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam.

"KANGIN-HYUUUUUUUUNG!"

.

.

"Huweeee... Hiks... Huweee..." suara itu terus terdengar dari sebelah kanan Kangin. Namja besar itu melirik sedikit bersimpati pada setan cilik yang sekarang masih saja menangis padahal sudah dua jam mereka di rumah sakit ini, menunggui Leeteuk yang masih pingsan. Kangin tadinya yang masih menunggu di _cafe_ langsung mencari dan menghampiri Kyuhyun setelah mendengar jeritan super keras Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya.

"Aish.. Kyunnie.. Berhentilah menangis.." pinta Kangin, sambil kali ini mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun yang malah menangis makin keras. Kangin, yang sudah kehabisan ide untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun, kini hanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian menutup matanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis sepuasnya dulu.

"Huweeeeeee... Noonaaaa... Huweeeee..." tangis Kyuhyun bertambah keras tiap detiknya, mau tak mau membuat Kangin jengah juga. Bagaimanapun, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang khawatir akan keadaan Leeteuk.

"Sssh.. Kyunnie, diamlah.." Kangin menepuk pundak anak kecil itu, berusaha menenangkannya. "Uisanim bilang noona tak apa-apa kok.. Kyunnie tenang ya?" bujuk Kangin lagi, yang malah dijawab dengan tangisan keras Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Kyu jahaaaaaat! Kyu sudah buat noona... hiks... masuk rumah sakiiit! Huweeeee..." tangisan Kyuhyun makin kencang. Kangin secepat kilat meraih Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya, berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Biarkan orang-orang berpikir apa, yang Kangin tahu hanyalah ingin mendiamkan si kecil _evil _ini dulu.

"Huweee... Huwee.. Hyuuuung.." bibir Kyuhyun kini berganti memanggil-manggil Kangin tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun kini memeluk leher kekar Kangin erat-erat, seperti seorang anak yang mencari perlindungan pada appa-nya. Memang, sungguh menakjubkan jika kita melihat cara Kangin menenangkan Kyuhyun. Benar-benar seperti seorang appa.

"Hyung.. Hiks.." tangis Kyuhyun mulai berhenti seiring elusan tangan Kangin pada punggungnya yang secara tidak langsung juga menenangkannya. Kangin masih gigih mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, bermaksud membuatnya tertidur. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun sudah terlalu banyak menangis.

"Noona.." Kyuhyun mulai bergumam asal dan menghisap jempol kanannya, masih dalam gendongan Kangin. Kini Kangin mulai menggoyang Kyuhyun pelan dalam gendongannya, ingin menidurkannya. Kangin mulai bernyanyi kecil dengan suaranya yang berat tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja kecil itu sedikit terganggu.

"Hyung.. hoaaaamh.. Jangan menyanyi.. Suara hyung jelek.." protes Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya dengan santai ke bahu Kangin yang membatu. Sial, meskipun mengantuk ternyata Kyuhyun tetap saja _evil_. Jadi kesimpulannya, Kyuhyun itu murni _evil_, sangat berkebalikan dengan Leeteuk yang beraura _angelic_.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Leeteuk, bagaimana keadaan—

"Kanginnie.." desah sebuah suara kecil yang berasal dari arah ranjang Leeteuk. Kangin—masih menggendong Kyuhyun—cepat-cepat menghampiri Leeteuk yang memegangi kepalanya. "Teukie.."

"Noona.." Kyuhyun memeluk leher Kangin dengan lengan kanannya dan berusaha meraih tangan Leeteuk dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas. "Noona.." Kyuhyun mengulang kata-katanya, seakan ingin menyentuh noona-nya, tetapi tangannya masih menempel di leher Kangin.

Leeteuk tertawa melihat ulah Kyuhyun yang kebingungan menentukan ingin bersama Leeteuk atau Kangin. Jadilah Kyuhyun sekarang hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak lebar Kangin, malu mengingat ulahnya sendiri.

Leeteuk mendudukkan diri pelan-pelan, "Jadi Kyu sudah bisa akrab sama Kangin-hyung ya?" goda Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun yang terus menempel pada Kangin. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tetap menempelkan wajahnya pada bahu Kangin.

Leeteuk tertawa kemudian merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, "Sini Kyunnie sama noona.." ajak Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar. Leeteuk tahu, Kyuhyun sudah mulai dekat dengan Kangin, hanya gengsi Kyuhyun yang besar menjadi penyebab Kyuhyun bersikap malu-malu.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari sudut matanya, kemudian menggeleng keras-keras. "Kyu mau sama hyung.." Kyuhyun bergumam kecil. Tangannya mencengkeram _hoodie_ yang dipakai Kangin, seolah sudah lengket dengan Kangin.

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Jadi Kyunnie sekarang hanya mau dengan hyung?" tanya Kangin, membetulkan posisi gendongannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Kangin dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat hazel, dan kembali menyeringai. "Hanya karena hyung sudah menyelamatkan noona.." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Tapi bukan berarti hyung boleh menjadi pacar noona.."

Kali ini Kyuhyun berhasil menggapai telapak tangan Leeteuk dan mencengkeram telapak tangan halus itu sama kuatnya dengan Kyuhyun mencengkeram _hoodie_ Kangin.

"Kalau mau menjadi pacar noona, hadapi aku dulu.." kata Kyuhyun terakhir kali sebelum berpindah posisi merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kangin lagi, dan mulai terlelap.

Kangin mendesah.

Perjuangannya menyelamatkan Leeteuk ternyata hanya meluluhkan sebagian kecil dari hati Kyuhyun. Tampaknya Kangin perlu memikirkan cara-cara yang lebih jitu untuk meluluhkan hati si _evil_ dan membiarkan si malaikat menjadi pendampingnya.

"Mmmh.. Hadapi aku dulu.." igau Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya, mengundang sebaris tawa manis dari Leeteuk. Yeoja itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan mengucapkan 'hwaiting' tanpa suara.

Leeteuk benar.

Kangin harus berjuang.

Dan Kangin takkan pernah menyerah mendapatkan hati Leeteuk! Camkan itu, Kyu—

"Mmh.. Kangin hyung jelek.." igau Kyuhyun lagi, dan seketika itu pula semangat Kangin yang tadinya berkobar-kobar langsung surut.

Perjuangannya ini _tidak_ akan mudah.

.

=FIN=

* * *

><p>.<p>

oke, saya tahu ini karya gagal.. #tapi masih nekat publish

ada yang mau memberi flame?


End file.
